A Time Travel Love Story
by CheekyVixen7
Summary: Two girls travel back in time to the year 1968. They meet The Beatles and have some crazy times. Read and review & I will love you forever! & keep in mind this is my first Beatles story , I wrote it just for fun, so please don't take it too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_So yeah, um this is my very first ever Beatles story, so please don't be too hard on me._  
_This is a story I wrote for my dear friend Kaila(KaleidoscopeEyesForever73). It basically consists of us going back in time and meeting The Beatles._

_Ohh what's that? You want more details? Well I guess you'll just have to read it to find out then, won't you?_

_Mm'kay, so Read & review pretty pretty please with sugar on top!_  
_&& leave me suggestions J_

_Peace & love to you all,_

_- Phoenix_

* * *

**A Time Travel Love Story**

By Phoenix Flowers

**Chapter One:**

The morning came on, just as the rain let up, leaving a heavy layer of thick fog and a sadness in the air. This might not fit the description of an ideal kind of day, but to Phoenix, it was a dream.

"Wonderful." She said to herself as she bounced out of bed and flew out the door, still wearing the long summer, sunshine colored dress she had worn the day before. It was an alluring fall morning outside in Washington. The sun was hiding and the clouds lurched in the wind. The ground soaked up into her feet as she danced across the dew covered grass.

"Up so early?" Spoke a candy coated, familiar voice.

She looked excitedly over her shoulder to see Kaila standing, shivering on the pint-sized porch of their humble wooden bungalow.

"Early ?" Phoenix answered, with question.

"It's five thirty in the morning." Said Kaila, as she daintily made her way across the rain topped front lawn and over towards her friend. She was wearing her purple, silk pajamas that were imprinted with a hundred thousand miniature faces of a smiling Paul McCartney.

"Too early for you ?" Asked Phoenix. "Well maybe you shouldn't have stayed up till' two thirty listening to Beatles albums." Kaila giggled in agreement. To Kaila, The Beatles were the equivalence of a hundred million dollars.

"We're never up this early!" Cried Phoenix with joy. "We should do something…I know, let's go to Seattle. There's always plenty of groovy things going on up there!"

"Seattle!" Kaila hollered with shock. "That's like a five hour drive!"

The girls used to live in Renton, just an hour from Seattle. But as soon as they graduated high school, they eagerly packed up their things to live in the heavenly Skagit Valley, where the air smelled sweeter, and the near angelic scenery flamed with an intense beauty. Eastern Washington was so much more open than in the west. Everything was lush, and green, like things were in their raw, natural state. The way things were intended to be. Where Phoenix and Kaila lived, you'd have to drive at least a half hour to get to the nearest city. But that's what they loved about where they lived.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! We haven't been to Seattle in a long time. Ya know, every once in a while it's nice to get back to the world."

"Alrighty then." Kaila said with a sigh. "but let's have breakfast first, I'll put on the tea." With that she shot back into their wooden abode leaving Phoenix by her lonesome in the damp, towering Skagit grass. Phoenix fiercely opposed cutting the grass. She wanted it to look like a jungle, like you could spot a giraffe peering it's head over top at any second. She didn't mind at all about her angry neighbors and their prim, neat lawns. It gave her individuality.

Kaila was pouring herself a cup of tea as Phoenix appeared through the front door.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she made her way to the living room and plopped herself into her favorite chair. She took a sip of tea and then picked up her guitar and started playing "Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds."

"Sorry." Answered Phoenix. "One of the neighbors were complaining to me about the lawn again." She picked up her sitar and began to play along.

The girls finished their song and looked at each other with content.

"We need some real music." Announced Kaila as she crawled over to the cupboard that sat adeptly on the rugged, hardwood floor. She opened it's door and began furiously digging around. After a few minutes she pulled out The Beatles' "White" album. She walked swiftly across the room to the record player and put it on track four, "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da ". As the song started, the girls started dancing, and singing along.

"In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home,

With a couple of kids running in the yard,

Of Desmond and Molly Jones...

Happy ever after in the market place...

Molly lets the children lend a hand...

Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face...

And in the evening she's a singer with the band...

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...

Lala how the life goes on...

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...

Lala how the life goes on. "

When the song finished, the girls receded into their rooms and got themselves prepared for the day. When Kaila emerged, she was wearing her blue Sgt. Peppers coat that matched exactly to Paul's, a Beatles t-shirt underneath, and some bell bottom jeans. Phoenix joined her shortly after. She was wearing a knee length, ivy green velvet dress, her owl necklace, and some leather boots. And they headed out the door, got into their 1966 VW microbus that was painted with a psychedelic explosion of colors, and started on their five hour journey to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:

_Please remember to leave me reviews & suggestions._

_ It will make me a **VERY** happy camper._

_Peace & love to you all,_

_-Phoenix_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do **NOT** own The Beatles._

_ I wish I did, but hey life's a beach, right?_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Mhmmm mhhhhm." Said Kaila from the driver's seat.

"What!" The radio was blaring "Happiness is A Warm Gun", and after five long hours in the bus, Phoenix had become irritable and hard of hearing.

"MHMMMM MHHM!" Kaila repeated herself.

"I still can't hear you, turn the radio down!" Phoenix screamed at the top of her lungs.

At that, the bus came to an abrupt halt and the air went silent.

"I said, We're here." Kaila said with a smile.

They both hurriedly fought their way through the clutter, out of the bus, and onto the busy Seattle sidewalk. It was eleven in the morning and the city was alive and thriving. The girls began their exploration and were already getting puzzled looks from bystanders regarding their "strange" fashion choices.

They went to some shops in the University district and Kaila picked up some "dynamite" Beatles t-shirts an some new bell bottoms, Phoenix got a long 70's dress, and a groovy pair of suede, fringe pants. After shopping, they headed to a near restaurant for lunch. They were immediately greeted by an elderly, bearded waiter. "Good afternoon ladies" said the waiter with a charming British accent.

Kaila glanced at his name tag, it read "Tom"

"Good afternoon Tom." answered Kaila

Tom smiled "Right this way. "

The girls followed him to a large empty table that sat next to a humungous window draped with deep blue velvet, flowing curtains. The girls sat down as Tom flopped two menus in front of them and raced away to another table.

"What shall I have?" Kaila pondered as she flipped through the menu's many pages.

"How about pancakes?" Answered Phoenix "We could get a big stack of them and share".

"Pancakes, it's two pm." said Kaila, confused.

"Well, we never had breakfast like you said, you only made tea."

"I guess you're right." said Kaila, defeated.

So they ordered pancakes.

Shortly after, Tom came back and flopped a plate with a huge, heaping pile of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you." Kaila started to say, as her eye caught the Beatles poster in the corner of the room. "Ah, Paul." she said with a girlish sigh.

"I guess that's my que to leave." Tom said with a nervous chuckle, and walked away.

"Kaila, you're embarrassing yourself!" Phoenix said, shoving her friend in the arm. "besides it's never going to happen, he's like seventy, and you're just about forty years too late."

"He's 68!" Kaila corrected using the most bitter frown she could conjure up, "and as long as he's still breathing, I'll never be too late."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Phoenix added sarcastically.

"We were clearly born in the wrong time." said Kaila "It's like god is playing some sort of cruel joke on us, it's depressing." Kaila let out another sigh.

"I know, right?" added Phoenix. "It's like you're reading my mind."

The girls sat together sharing in a clouded gloominess.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick before we head back home." Announced Phoenix after a few minutes.

Phoenix thought about her conversation with Kaila as she walked towards the bathroom in a melancholy daze. She turned back to look towards her friend sitting alone at their table when she walked into something, or someone. Before she knew what had happened she fell with a rapid quickness and an ear-ringing "KABOOM!" As her head hit the linoleum floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Phoenix apologized looking up at a smiling Tom with a bright redness rushing to her cheeks.

"It's quite alright dear." He said pulling her up from the ground. "You know," He said, his smile growing wider exposing his jagged, yellow teeth. "I couldn't help but over hear you and your friend's conversation, and I think I have something that could solve your problem." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick lump wrapped in a rose colored handkerchief, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked, baffled.

"Never mind that deary, put it away, and open it later after you get home."

Phoenix looked down, staring at the handkerchief wrapped gift. When she looked back up, Tom was gone.

The girls were both exhausted by the time they pulled into their drive way. After ten hours of driving. They were both ready to hit the hay.

"What's that?" Asked Kaila spotting the thick lump in Phoenix's pocket.

"I don't know, Tom, from the restaurant gave it me."

"Well let's have a look-see then." Demanded Kaila.

Phoenix took the handkerchief out of her pocket and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a lovely little watch with a rich, golden hue. It was embedded with a thousand different colored jewels, and one large red ruby in the center.

"It's beautiful," Said Kaila admiring it's golden radiance. "It looks expensive, I can't believe he just gave it to you."

"I know, but I'm glad he did." Phoenix said as she fastened it tightly to her wrist.

"You know," said Kaila studying the watch, "The red jewel in the middle kind of looks like a button." Kaila pressed down on the middle jewel and the air was suddenly filled with a high pitched ring.

"Dear lord!" Yelled Phoenix as she covered her ears. She looked towards Kaila who tightly grasped her with panic in her eyes as the ringing slowly got louder and louder and spread through the air at an alarming pace, until suddenly everything faded to black, and the girls were forced into unconsciousness by the terrible ringing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys(& gals)._

_ :D __Please keep em' coming!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own anything._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"What's this?" asked a voice that Phoenix couldn't quite recognize. She was conscious now, but not quite awake. She felt a painful poke on her shoulder and her eyes shot open abruptly.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"Sorry about that love, but what can you expect when you nap on a stranger's lawn?"

Phoenix looked up curiously to see where the voice was coming from. A foggy figure who she couldn't quite make out. She rubbed her eyes and when she took her hands away she couldn't believe who she saw, all four Beatles curiously looking back down at her.

"No it couldn't be." She thought to herself. I must be dreaming. She looked over at Kaila who was still slumbering comfortably on the grass next to her.

"Well, can't you speak English?" asked Paul raising his eyebrows with question.

Phoenix looked at John now realizing he was holding a long, thorn covered stick.

"You poked me with that stick!" She asked angrily. "I'm not a half decomposed, dead body floating down a river. You don't just poke me with a thorny stick!"

"I told him not to do it", said Ringo.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Phoenix, as John now started to poke Kaila with the stick."

Paul giggled, and Phoenix glared at him. Kaila's eyes opened as the stick dug into her stomach.

"Ouch!" She cried. Paul started to giggle again, but then stopped quickly as he noticed Phoenix's glare.

"Back off John!" Demanded Ringo as he kneeled down beside the girls who still sat on the wet morning grass.

"What're your names?"

"What brought you here?" Added George.

"My name's Phoenix," She looked over at Kaila who sat staring with wide eyes, still in shock. "and she's Kaila".

"Phoenix? That's an odd name. Like the bird?" Asked John.

"I dig it!" Exclaimed Ringo.

"Thanks." said Phoenix flattered by her compliment from Ringo. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hey, neat watch"! Said Paul "Where'd ya get it?"

"It was a gift from a friend."

Paul extended his hand to Kaila, helping her up from the ground.

"You're cold as ice," He said. "Why don't you two come in and join us for a cup of tea?"

"And what turned you into such a gentleman all of a sudden?" Asked Phoenix with curiosity.

"I'm only flaunting my Liverpool hospitality." Answered Paul. "Now are you coming, or not?"

Phoenix shrugged and followed the boys into the house. Paul led Kaila inside, still holding her hand.

Phoenix walked inside and quickly plopped herself down on the ocean blue sofa and rested her feet firmly on the coffee table.

"No, no, no!" Exclaimed George as he watched her in shock. "I just finished dusting!"

"Ha ha!" Chuckled John. "Well, you missed a spot." He said as he sat down next to her and smeared his dirt covered shoe across the table.

"Why are you always showing off in front of the birds?" George asked angrily as he stomped off into the kitchen.

"I like you." said John to Phoenix with a smile.

Paul led Kaila to the Kitchen and poured her a cup of tea. She sat down and took a sip as she looked shyly up at Paul. He caught glimpse of her eyes. They were mesmerizing, they seemed almost electric. Their soft blue, green color reminded him of the river where he used to play as a child.

"So," He said. "You never told how you ended up on our lawn."

"I'm not sure." said Kaila with a bitter shyness still hovering in her voice. "It might sound strange to you, but we just woke here, without a clue how we got here in the first place."

"Stranger things have happened." said Paul, still staring into her eyes.

"Crumpets anyone?" asked Ringo, barreling towards Kaila and Paul with a large glass plate.

"How about some ham?" Demanded Kaila spotting the large slab of freshly fried swine on the counter. Paul stared at her in shock for a few seconds before replying, "She'll just have some crumpets."

"Stop it Paul!" said Ringo with a glare. "Just because you're a vegetarian doesn't mean the world has to be!"

Paul returned the glare, but with five times the intensity. "If slaughterhouses had glass walls, everyone would be a vegetarian!"

Phoenix had made herself comfortable on the sofa next to John. She felt a slight guilt about the George incident, but decided not to speak up about it. Why let one little thing like that ruin her time with the rest of the Beatles? She looked curiously around the room, absorbing her surroundings. As she looked through the kitchen door, she caught glimpse of a calendar hanging on the fridge. "September 3, 1968" it said. "1968!" She thought to herself. Suddenly everything became clear to her. All the happenings in the last hour, their strangeness she previously excused to be a dream. After all, that's the only way to explain meeting the Beatles, right? But no, everything seemed too realistic, their faces, their voices, John Lennon's chocolate mustache glistening in the morning air, just inches away from her face. "No, it couldn't be a dream". Suddenly a mild voice, gentle and sweet as a summer pond wave penetrated through to her thoughts.

"Isn't Yoko supposed to be stopping by this morning?" The voice came from Ringo. The words fluttered out of his pale, rose lips like a butterfly emerging from it's cocoon.

Ringo watched Lennon, waiting for a response.

"Oh shit!" John squealed. He hopped, instantly out of his seat and over to the mirror, pulling a miniature purple comb out from inside his pocket and using it to force a bite of day old crumpet out of his mustache.

"Why didn't you tell me before !" Lennon whined. "She'll be here any minute, I haven't changed me knickers in three days!"

Phoenix cringed silently in disgust.

"I thought you knew." said Ringo, laughing to himself at his panicking band mate.

"Maybe there's still some time…" But before Ringo could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a booming knock at the door.

"Oh dear." John whispered, worry shaking his voice. He opened the door with one last comb of his mustache.

Yoko Ono stood outside. Anger covered her wrinkled face.

"What took you so damn long!" Her long lanky limbs cringed with frustration.

"Sorry love. I'd forgotten you'd be stopping by. Come in, won't you?"

Yoko stepped inside, her eyes darted, suspiciously towards Phoenix, who withered down like a dying dandelion.

"Uh…uh, she's with me." said Ringo, thinking fast to save his band mate from an awkward explanation to the beast that stood inside their living room.

"I saw you sitting with her through the window." Yoko shot back with a snarl. "Explain that!"

"Calm yourself love." John said with a gentle smile. "We were only watching the telly, nothing to worry about dear." He rubbed her bony shoulders in an attempt to ease her mood.

"What are you waiting for John? You said you were taking me to dinner!"

"Dinner? Yoko, it's 7:30 am!."

"John!" Yoko's voice was like thunder.

"Okay okay, whatever you want my love, my saucy little caterpillar." John smiled and gave her an Eskimo kiss, and with that they were gone.

"Saucy little caterpillar", Phoenix repeated with a laugh. She looked up at Ringo who laughed back with her. Their eyes met , and Ringo gave her his most attractive smile. The smile he'd been working on for years, alone, late at night in his room. He practiced for hours in the mirror, trying it different ways, seeing how effortless and mysterious he could make it look. "After all, why did George get to be the mysterious Beatle? What's so special about him? Wanker! What about me, what about Ringo?" He would think to himself. "I can be mysterious too." He had said. He lowered his eyebrows and pouted his lips. "See". He said with a smile, looking into the mirror, satisfied with his reflection.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

_Reviews reviews reviews, please, please, please!_

_Hugs & kisses for all of you,_

_-Phoenix_

**Disclaimer:**

_Yes, as a matter of fact, I do own The Beatles._

_ **SIKE!** No I don't . Hee hee!_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"I can't believe you ate the ham!" said Paul, staring down at Kaila with disgust as she burped with content at her meal.

"You know," said Paul, "Those slices of ham you just savagely devoured were once part of a pig, and pigs have families you know. How do you think they'd feel about this? Huh? Did you ever stop to think about that pig's son, or daughter? It's mum, or dad? It's uncles and a…"

"Okay okay" said Kaila, annoyed. "Relax, I'm not a vegetarian, I like meat. Sorry if that's a problem for you, but I'm not changing."

"Sorry." said Paul. Now realizing how much he'd really upset his new friend. "Sometimes I get carried away."

"It's fine." Kaila smiled. "It's good to be passionate about things."

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other in silence.

"You enjoy that movie?" Paul asked, spotting Kaila's Yellow Submarine t-shirt.

"Of course!" She squealed with excitement. "It's probably one of my favorite movies of all time." They locked eyes again and Paul flashed her a boyish smile. Kaila giggled, not able to resist his charm. Paul inched closer and closer to her until their lips finally met in a heated frenzy of excitement and fireworks.

Kaila giggled nervously, still overwhelmed by Paul's irresistible charm.

"Want to go raid John's room?" Ya know," said Paul with a devilish smile. "He left with Yoko, they should be out for a while."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Kaila said with anger, remembering how Phoenix would sneak into her room back home, reading her diary, and trying on her glasses.

"Relax love." said Paul, flashing another boyish smile. "I've done it a million times, he never catches on. Trust me."

"I guess." Kaila smiled nervously.

Paul and Kaila raced up stairs to John's room, threw open the large wooden door, and plopped themselves down onto the emerald green carpet.

"Good lord!" Kaila exclaimed in disgust as she looked around the room at the numerous piles of clothes, unrecognizable gadgets, and old plates and bowels filled with molded food from who knows how long ago.

"I know." said Paul nodding in agreement. "That little bugger's a real mess maker."

"Yeah," said Kaila, "Phoenix can be messy too, but this…this is ridiculous!"

Kaila picked up a sock with a purple mold crusted over the toes. "Ugh!" She said.

Paul walked eagerly to the corner of the room and started furiously digging through one of the many piles of mess on John's floor.

After a few moments, he turned towards Kaila. He was wearing a pair of small, round glasses. The lenses were tented a pale yellow color.  
"Hey!" He said. "Who am I?"

Kaila looked at him and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "You're John!"

After an hour or two of trying on John's clothes, reading his diary, and stealing from the secret stash of euros he kept hidden beneath his mattress, Paul and Kaila had finally started putting things away, and were about to head back down stairs to join Ringo and George for a much needed cup of tea.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time", Paul said, revealing a nervous grin.

"I know" Kaila responded. "It just feels nice to be on the other end of things for once. Phoenix used to do the same thing to me all the time."

Paul started to reach for the door knob, but a startling noise stopped him in his tracks and left him frozen with fear.

"They're back." Paul's voice was breathy, and hardly above a whisper. "We…we have to hide. Quick!"

Kaila smiled at him, with a sweet, calmness nesting in her glossy eyes. "Or we could quietly sneak back down stairs without being noticed."

"You think there's time?" Paul asked. His entire body now trembling with concern.

Kaila could hear his heart booming loudly, like the heavy beating of a tribal drum . She opened her mouth to send out a comforting word, but the creaking noise of feet making their way up the stair case, and Yoko Ono's angry voice growing louder and louder answered Paul's question.

Kaila immediately lost her previous composure, and they both darted underneath John's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

_Reviews? _

_C'mon, you know you want to..._

_Peace & Love to all of you,_

_-Phoenix_

**P.S:**

_This one's kinda dirty guys, but you're all big kids, so I think you'll be able to handle yourselves. :P_

**Disclaimer:**

_Meh!_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Paul and Kaila watched from under the bed with terror in their eyes as John and Yoko walked, hand in hand into the room.

"I can't see anything without my glasses!" John exclaimed.

"Well John," Yoko said with a snarl. "You shouldn't have forgotten them at Apple Bee's then."

"How many times do I have to tell you Yoko, it was an accident!" John cried.

"I know I know. I'll be your eyes." Yoko said, catching John, just before he walked into the wall. She carefully led him to the nearby bed. John quickly hopped on and sprawled himself across it.

Kaila could feel john's weight on top of the flimsy mattress pour onto the back of her skull.  
"Ugh!" She cried.

"What was that noise?" Yoko asked, hearing Kaila's cry of pain.

Paul's stormy bitter eyes shot towards Kaila. He raised his finger to his lips. "Shh!" Kaila glared back at him. "I'm trying!" She mouthed the words with anger.

"What noise?" John had made himself comfortable, snuggled warm and cozy, beneath his deep violet comforter. And luckily for Kaila, his weight had now evened out, giving her an extra few inches of space underneath the bed.

"I heard a noise." Yoko replied. "It sounded sort of like a small piglet"

"A piglet?" Kaila repeated, insulted with a whisper. "How dare she." Paul's angry eyes shot at her again.  
"Will you shut up already!" He whispered.

"It was probably nothing." John said.

"Are you suggesting that I just made it up then?" Yoko asked with a raspy voice.

"Well, you did have three glasses of wine back at Apple Bee's" John said. "And we all know how crazy you get when you've sipped the devil's water. Remember what you did last spring with that sea turtle to Old Man Jenkins from down the street…"

"Enough!" Yoko interrupted. "You said you'd never speak of that again!"

John ignored her frustration. He was picking at his teeth with his pinky nail, and humming the tune to A Hard Day's Night.  
"I don't know what you're doing over there anyway, why don't you come to bed?" John said, still picking his teeth.  
"I'm looking for your spare pair of glasses." Yoko replied, digging hastily through one of John's mess piles.

"They should be on top of that pile." John pointed.

"I don't see them". Yoko said, searching through the mess pile where John had directed her.

Kaila glared at Paul, who still had the small, round, yellow tinted eye glasses sitting comfortably on top of his flaring nose.

"Give me those!" She whispered angrily. She grabbed them off his surprised face and threw them as quietly as she could out onto the pile where Yoko was searching.  
Kaila, with her admirable aim, landed the glasses directly on top of the pile.

"Oh, here they are." Yoko said, spotting the glasses and tossing them to John. "Funny, I didn't see them there a second ago when I looked."

Kaila swallowed nervously.

"Thanks love!" John said. "Now will ya come to bed?"  
Yoko hopped into bed next to John. Kaila felt the extra weight pour back onto her, the lights went out and the bed began to shake.

"Looks like we get a show tonight." Paul whispered with his famous wink.

Kaila rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you got me into this!"

"Oh John, yes!" Yoko's raspy voice called out in pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

_Reviews please?_

_Hugs & big sloppy wet kisses,_

_-Phoenix_

**Disclaimer:**

_Dig a pony!_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Kaila eyed the clock across the room. It was now three A.M and the bed above her was still shaking like crazy.

"What are you doing now?" Paul asked, watching Kaila dig through one of the nearby mess piles.

"I'm looking for food, I'm starving" She replied. "Aha!" She exclaimed with a whisper, as she pulled out a half eaten bag of old peanuts. She hurriedly poured it's contents of seven nuts and two empty shells onto the emerald carpet.

Paul, who was now drooling like a waterfall, had scooted himself just millimeters away from Kaila and the peanuts. His hands were cupped together, waiting for his share of the nuts. His empty, desolate stomach growling like a mountain lion.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Kaila glared suspiciously.

"Hand over the nuts!" A bitterness was developing in Paul's voice.

"You can get your own damn nuts!" Kaila whispered with sass. "Besides, do you really think I'd share anything with you after what you got me into tonight?"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen!" Paul's desperate stomach grumbled once more with a fierceness and Kaila's gentle heart spilled over with guilt. She softly pushed two peanuts towards her starving friend.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want Yoko and John to hear your stomach." Kaila lied. She forced a sour frown onto her face.

"But that's not fair!" Paul whined. "Why should you get more?"

"Take it or leave it!" Kaila shot back.

Paul rolled his eyes. He was silent as he hastily shoved the two peanuts in his watering mouth, shells and all.

"But I'm still hungry!" Paul whined again.

"You know what, I've had with you! I can't deal with this anymore" Kaila whispered angrily . With that she dragged herself as quietly as she could, to the opposing side of the bed.

"What are you doing? Come back!" Paul whispered in her direction.

Kaila ignored him. She nested herself comfortably against a nearby mess pile, using an old sweater as a pillow to rest her tired head. After a few moments, she began to doze off. Paul's frantic whispers for her return, fading into a black silence.  
Kaila awoke to a painful nudge on her shoulder. She looked up to see Paul, frantically hovering over her.

"Just leave me alone…" She whispered sleepily.

"Wake up Kay!" Paul looked down at her with wide, anxious eyes. "I think they've finally fallen asleep."

Kaila opened her eyes with a quickness. She eyed the clock across the room. It was now six thirty A.M. "It's about damn time! Now let's get the hell outta here!"

Kaila and Paul cautiously dragged themselves out from under the bed. After a few silent moments, and a few reassuring snores, they quickly darted out of John's room and back down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

_See, I told y'all i'd add more!_

_Peace & love,_

_-Pheeny Weeny_

**Disclaimer:**

_Murrr!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

The bright morning sun cascaded through the stained glass windows, casting an ocean of kaleidoscope colors onto the wall.

"So where were you two last night?" George asked curiously.

Paul and Kaila looked at each other hesitantly for a moment, before speaking.

"Long story." Kaila answered. Ringo poured some freshly brewed tea into her empty cup, while Phoenix watched with wide eyes.

"We have time." Phoenix smiled eagerly. She was sitting next to Ringo at the kitchen table, trying, nonchalantly to inch her way as close to him as possible without being noticed.

Ringo rested his arms, comfortably on the table. He let his hand wander, just slightly, until it gently brushed against Phoenix's. Electric sparks instantly filled his body. He thought he might say something, but decided against it. He pulled his hand away from Phoenix's, and quieted himself so Kaila could begin her story.

"Well Paul, of course had the brilliant idea to raid John's room. Kaila begun, sarcastically. "So We get up there, John and Yoko come back and we end up hiding under the bed all night. Finally, at six thirty in the freakin' morning, they take a break from their intense shagging and fall asleep, allowing us to escape that horror!"

"Wowee!" Ringo exclaimed. "Sounds like quite a night!"

George giggled quietly to himself. "I always said Macca, one day the room raiding would catch up to ya!"

Paul glared at his giggling band mate, and George instantly fell silent after catching Paul's hostile eyes.

George looked around curiously, "Where is John anyway? He's usually up by now".

"Probably still sleepin'" Paul answered with a smile. "He had a long night last night. He must be tired".

Kaila cringed in disgust.

Meanwhile, sitting on the other side of the table next to Ringo, Phoenix could hardly contain her extreme excitement, or the trillions of butterflies fluttering madly around in her empty tummy. The previous night had been a complete disappointment to her, she had to spend all of her precious time with the colossal-nosed Beatle who she had crushed on for years, searching through the house for Paul and Kaila, along with the three remaining band members. She had spent the whole time silently plotting revenge on her friend for ruining her night, but after hearing Kaila's story of what she and Paul had to endure under John's bed, Phoenix had decided that Kaila had already suffered enough punishment.

Everyone's chatting about Kaila and Paul's previous night immediately ceased as they all heard a dazed and hardly awake John Lennon sleepily carry himself downstairs and lazily plop himself down into the seat on the other side of Kaila, who quickly turned as far away from him as she could.

A frizzy haired Yoko Ono emerged only a few minutes after, with the day before's sloppy makeup smeared across her pale face.  
"I'll see you later Johnny, I've got to get home and water me garden". She gave John a dripping wet kiss on the forehead and stomped her way towards the door leaving mud from her dirt covered boots trailing behind her on the crimson carpet that had just been vacuumed by George the day before.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed an angry George after seeing Yoko's mess.

"G'bye love"! John shouted after her as she exited through the door, shutting it behind her with an ear ringing slam.

* * *

**A/N:**

_More to come soon, so keep cheking back my pretties._

**:D**


End file.
